A game to remember
by heliosmajestus
Summary: It started out as an innocent game of Othello. But it became so much more. Hermit discovers he is in love with his best friends little sister and it all goes to hell...Now with assassins! Tanimoto/Honoka,Renka/?, Kenichi/?. Chapter 9 added!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own Kenichi the mightiest disciple or any of its characters. This is purely fanmade for entertainment purposes only.**

**With that out of the way… lets rock!**

**A Game to Remember**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Losing the game, Wining the kiss**

"What?"

Natsu Tanimoto was lazing about in his living room taking a nap. You wouldn't know it from his handsome face but Natsu (called by Natsu-chan by Kenichi and anyone el se with a death wish…) was a powerful martial artist taught by the Fierce Fist God Ma Sougetsu. A powerful fighter who rarely lost a fight Tanimoto had but one weakness; the little sister of Shirahama Kenichi, Honoka. A few years younger than him Honoka had seen fit to bother him when her older brother wasn't around. Her favorite hobby: Othello.

"I said do you want to play?" she said sweetly

"No"

"Aw, come on…."

"I said no. Every time we play I lose and end up having to do ridiculous things for you."

This was true. They would place bets on their games. Tanimoto only bet? That she would leave him alone if he won. Obviously that had never happened. So whenever she won he was forced to take her places, like the park, the movies and the carnival. Of course an almost adult teenager going with a young girl to places like the movies draws odd glances every now and then. Granted he wouldn't be caught dead in these places, but he sometimes found he enjoyed himself. Not that he'd say it...

"Pleaseeeeeeeee"

She pouted her face at him, and try as he might he found he couldn't say no. Why though?

"All right" he said, somewhat exasperated

YAY! So loudly the quotation marks vanished from the universe…

After Hermit regained his hearing they began to play. Try as he might he couldn't get close to beating her. As he lost he began looking at Honoka during her turns. She looked so cute like…CUTE? Why the hell was he thinking that? Come to think of it, it had been a year since they met and she had gotten quite… curvier. But why he noticed that he didn't know. And when he came back to his senses she had already won.

Gee Tanimoto you really sucked today! She said laughing so hard she fell on her back. Of course this gave Tanimoto a peek at her panties when her skirt flipped. Shockingly he got a nosebleed. This of course is the universal sign for sexual interest in men and women.

"Fine what do you want for winning?" The quotation marks back at last

"A kiss"

WHAT!!!!

If Tanimoto had been distracted before this threw him into overdrive. A kiss? What should he do!? He looked at her small face, covered by a mischievous grin.

Honoka was laughing in her head. Poor Tanimoto she thought. She was just kidding though.

Tanimoto its okay, I was just kid…. Was all she could say before lifted her by her shoulders and kissed her on the lips. She went blank in shock and for a few minutes no one moved. He then let her down gently. As they looked at each other with large blushes on their faces, Tanimoto began to speak.

"Honoka…"

But before he could say anymore she had left the room leaving him there somewhat confused.

"What the hell did I just do?"

**Tanimoto: You're a pedophile aren't you?**

**Helios: Why would you say something like that Natsu-chan!**

**Tanimoto: SHUT UP!**

**Honoka: Don't hurt him!**

**Tanimoto: Fine**

**Helios: Well we know who wears the pants here…**

**Tanimoto: DIE!**

PLEASE RATE AND COMMENT! THIS MY FIRST FIC SO BE HONEST. I FIND NATSU/HONOKA ADORABLE! THIS IS THE INTRO. IT WILL GET LONGER!


	2. Chapter 2

**Helios: If you're just joining us, Tanimoto has become a pedophile!**

**Tanimoto: At least he is not calling me Natsu-chan….**

**Helios: But there are other characters and we cant ignore them!**

**Tanimoto: Yes we can. And, are you ignoring me?**

**Helios: Like Keni…**

**Tanimoto: NO**

**Helios: But…**

**Tanimoto: NO!**

**Helios: Screw you I have plot!**

**Tanimoto: Ahhhh!**

**Chapter 2**

**Secondary characters are fun!**

While Tanimoto was trapped in a state of denial, our former main character Kenichi Shirahama was running from nothing through a street. At least it looked like nothing. Because to the human eye Apachai running through the streets is about as noticeable as… well… something not noticeable. As Apachai got closer, bringing with him the sounds of APAPA no less, Kenichi barreled around the corner and threw himself into the river. He had improved in martial arts and was now capable of running away from masters. Not that it stopped him from complaining…

"Whew, I got away" said Kenichi, while standing in raw sewage

Now as to why Kenichi was standing in sewage the reason was simple. Miu's birthday was soon. Of course, young Kenichi wanted to get a gift for her. His masters however… well they really didn't think another of Kenichi's attempts of wooing Miu was worth skipping on training.

"This time I will win her heart for sure" Kenichi said in a unusually positive tone

"Or not…" Much better

So after playing denial for a few minutes Kenichi left the river and began walking down the street. He had no problems getting to his destination, which may have something to do with the fact that he smelled so bad not even YAMI would bother attacking. Well to be fair Silcardo might…

"I'm here" Kenichi said standing in front of a pet shop.

Miu you see loved cats. So it was Kenichi's plan to buy her one. Why he didn't get one of the street is beyond me but then again that's Kenichi for you.

"Excuse me miss" Kenichi said to the shopkeeper

"Yes?"

"Do you have any cats?

"Of course, down the aisle pass the piranhas"

"You sell piranhas as pets?

"You do your business I will do mine"

"Right…"

So kenichi walked past the piranha, still somewhat confused, and reached the cats. There many varieties including Siamese cats. But kenichi found one that he knew was perfect. A black and gray tabby looked at him expectantly, realized he was uninteresting and went away. Come to think of it so would I…

"Miss how much is the tabby"

"Fifty"

"So much!"

"Blame the economy"

"But were not even in a depression!"

"But the US is"

"So, besides its recovering!"

"The author lives there"

…

"The who?"

"Forget it"

"Right…"

Kenichi left the pet store and the very self aware saleswoman in a depressed state

"HEY KENICHI!"

Kenichi turned around and who should be there but Renka Ma.

---000000---

Let's go back a bit. Renka Ma is the daughter of one of Kenichi's masters, Kensei Ma. She also had a large crush on Kenichi. She knew of course that Kenichi had a crush on Miu but that didn't stop Renka from trying. This morning however Renka was feeling somewhat depressed. She had been friends with kenichi for a while but had made no progress in making him fall in love with her. She even moved to his school to spend more time with him!

She maintained this dreary attitude for most of the morning, to the point that she almost forgot to put her bells on. Putting on one of her revealing dresses she left her house and walked numbly down the street. Much to her surprise she saw kenichi leaving the pet shop owned by that really odd lady.

"HEY KENICHI!"

And we are back in 3,2,1…

---000000---

"Hey Renka"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing"

"But you came out of the pet store"

"Yeah I was trying to get a cat for Miu but I couldn't afford it"

Miu again! Just what Renka needed, Kenichi thinking about Miu! But wait, she had an idea. This wasn't the most honest idea or the most correct, but it was an idea.

"I can lend you the money" Renka said

"REALLY!" exclaimed Kenichi

"Sure, only if you grant one wish of mine"

"Fine, whatever" he said so fast it would have made Nijima proud

"Deal!" she said triumphantly

She loaned him the money and he went back inside

"I want to buy that cat" he said pointing to the tabby

"Fine, but how did you get the money?" the saleswoman asked

"Oh, I borrowed money from Renka and all it cost was one wish" he said thinking how smart he was

"And what wish was that?"

"It was…um…she didn't say. Ah…."

What an idiot.

As Kenichi stood there with a stupefied expression on his face he didn't notice Honoka running past the store with a supremely embarrassed look on her face. She bumped into a small girl as she ran who looked at her with a deadpan expression on her face.

"I do not comprehend" she said with a bored tone

She looked forward and noticed a candy store.

CHILD MODE ACTIVATED

**Tanimoto: what the hell is wrong with you?**

**Helios: What?**

**Tanimoto: Last time I checked this was about Honoka and me! Not kenichi and all the other idiots!**

**Helios: So you admit there is something between you and Honoka!**

**Tanimoto: Shut Up!**

**Helios: As to your former question, I needed to establish all the players. Renka, Kenichi, Miu, Chikage, Takeda…**

**Tanimoto: I get it.**

**Honoka: Well I like it!**

**Tanimoto: Fine then, Helios continue…**

**Helios: Wow you are whipped**

**Tanimoto: URYUU BANDA!**

**Helios: STAY BACK! I HAVE PLOT!**

**Will Kenichi regret borrowing from Renka? Will Takeda appear at all? Who is stronger Chinese Kenpo or Plot? Why am I asking YOU?**

**Saleswoman: Because you lonely**

**Helios: Shut up you… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Honoka: um… I'm doing the narration because Helios and Natsu are in the hospital. The doctors said their wounds were quite severe. You would be surprised what plot can do! Well, here is the chapter I guess!**

**Chapter 3**

**Kenichi likes digging his own grave and Tanimoto as well!**

Tanimoto ran down several streets at speeds bordering at the supernatural. Impressive, strong and fierce, nothing could stop him… until he collided with a group of joggers training for a marathon. No one really knows what happened next, but the coroner at the scene found it amazing how 5 people could get stuck in a revolving door that somehow caught fire. Tanimoto was fine, for the most part. He eventually got to his destination, the Shirahama household. Having dragged Kenichi there once after a training match gone wrong, Tanimoto walked up to the door and knocked once. Hard. The door opened revealing a beautiful adult woman.

"_She must be Honoka's mom." Thought Natsu's monologue_

"_**Shut it" replied Natsu's Yami monologue**_

"_She is kind of hot"___

"_**I said shut it"**_

"_I mean think about it, Honoka might look like that in a few years"_

"_**Just die"**_

"_Think about it…"_

"ENOUGH!" shouted Natsu

"Enough what" responded Kenichi's mom, Saori

"Um, never mind" hastily replied Natsu

"You must be one of Kenichi's friends"

Natsu inner monologue (now just one perfect entity of rage):

_ Of all the nerve! __**A friend of Shirahama! **__I swear next time, I __**will **__kill __**HIM!**_

"No I am Honoka's friend Tanimoto."

"A little too old to be friends with Honoka, don't you think"

"Ah…"

"I'm kidding, she is upstairs"

"Thank you" replied Natsu as he entered the house

---000000---

Saori watched Natsu go up the stairs before returning to the living room. Her husband Mototsugu (hereafter referred to a Moto for sake of convenience) was polishing one of his shotguns. He had two, who he named Sebastian and Maximilian. You could call that insanity, but in a world of martial artists throwing iron rod sculptures inside skyscrapers, was polishing a gun really that odd? (The short answer is yes, the long one takes several counselors and electroshock therapy). He stopped when he Saori enter the room.

"Who was that my love" asked Moto

"A friend of Honoka's"

"But I heard a boy" stuttered Moto

"I know"

"And how old is this boy?" the now high pitched Moto asked

"Around Kenichi's age"

"AND YOU LET HIM GO UP?"

"Is that a problem?"

Moto's monologue:

_Oh god, it's started. Now she will be staying out late and bringing home kids! And then she will move out like Kenichi and I will never see her again! Sebastian, help me!_

Suddenly he calmed down. This enough scared Saori, but what he said next disturbed her.

"When he finishes talking with her, tell I would like to speak with him" said Moto, in perhaps the most monotone voice ever

He stopped talking and continued polishing Sebastian…

---000000---

While all this was happening, Kenichi walked slowly into a dessert shop. He sat in a chair and simply slumped down onto the counter.

"I cannot comprehend. What's wrong with you Band-Aid?"

Kenichi looked and saw a young girl staring at him. This girl was Chikage Kushinda. A member o YOMI like Natsu, she was the youngest member. She also had a bit of a sweet tooth, which always concerned Kenichi somewhat, especially considering she had in front of her enough bowls of ice cream to give diabetes to China.

"Oh nothing really, just a little personal problem" replied Kenichi

"What is it?" asked Chikage who lately was becoming more and more responsive, much to Kenichi's surprise. _Well, she won't tell anyone right?_ So Kenichi told her everything that happened.

"I cant see what is the problem" replied Chikage

"Well its just that Renka is a bit nuts you see, and I'm worried what she has in mind."

"She will probably ask you on a date or something"

"WHAT" Kenichi said, in a rather shocked voice

"It's pretty obvious you know"

"Really?"

"Yep"

Now that kenichi began to think about it she did act bizarre around him, and only him. It couldn't be, could it?

"If you are right, what should I do?" asked Kenichi

"Well, when she asks you for something, I could help you discourage her"

"Really, that would be great" said Kenichi. _She is really nice all of sudden. How odd, thought Kenichi._

"But why don't you like her?"

"Well, it's just that Miu…"

And here Chikage stopped listening. She had no problem with Miu, but when Kenichi began one his love rants she turned her brain off. She liked talking to Kenichi, but enough was enough. Kenichi? Why was she calling him that all of a sudden? Like? How bizarre. What could that mean? She soon snapped back to reality as her ice cream arrived.

"Here you are miss" said the waitress

"Hey wait a minute!" shouted kenichi

"Yes" answered the waitress

"Aren't you the woman from the pet store?"

"I am not"

"Yes you are"

"Prove it"

"There is a tag on your arm that say pet store employee!"

"Indeed there is"

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Are you sure I'm not some sort of conscious representation of your thoughts?" asked the waitress/pet store employee

"Uh…"

At this point the waitress barreled out of the room knocking Chikage's ice cream over her. _Child mode activated (well really prepubescent mode, but whose counting?)_ she started to get teary eyed at the wasted sweets and was going to wipe them off, when suddenly Kenichi began to wipe the ice cream of her.

"Sorry about that" said a flustered Kenichi

"No problem" replied a now blushing Chikage

"Let me buy you another one, hopefully from a less insane employee"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome"

"You can make it up to me"

"Really, how?"

"Take me to the fair on Sunday" said Chikage, who could not believe the words coming out of her mouth

"Not a problem"

"You sure?"

"Why not?"

"Ok then, see you later. I got to go train and stuff" replied Chikage before leaving

_How nice!, Thought Kenichi. He was going to the fair on Sunday with Chikage!_

…

Wait…

GODDAMNIT, not again!

Moral of the story: Damned if I know something about ice cream I think…

---000000---

Honoka was lying on her bed, blushing furiously. She had been like this for almost half an hour. Her door opened and Tanimoto was standing there, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Honoka?"

"Yeah"

"We need to talk"

**Honoka: What kinda of crap is this?**

**Helios: Problem my dear?**

**Honoka: We need to talk? How cliché can you get**

**Helios: it's not cliché! I couldn't find a way to end it alright!**

**Honoka: And you only gave me one line! **

**Helios: You will get more, next chapter**

**Honoka: I better**

**Pet store employee: Which could take forever, looking at your schedule**

**Honoka and Helios: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!**

**Employee: I have always been here**

**Helios: Don't quote Babylon 5!**

**Where will this lead? Will Honoka and Natsu fall in love? Will Chikage comprehend her feelings? Will kenichi stop being such a blockhead? What's wrong with quoting Babylon 5? Find out next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Helios: Welcome back folks! I'm running this event alone today, mostly because everyone else is in the hospital on account of me using plotkai! They should be back next chapter…**

**Honoka: Excuse me?**

**Helios: OH! I wasn't aware you were here!**

**Honoka: Well we are and Natsu is here too!**

**Helios: You mean that mummy thing?**

**Tanimoto: Mmfn! (Screw you all!)**

**Honoka: Today we are adding commentary!**

**Helios: Wha-**

**Honoka: On with the show!**

**Chapter 4**

**Love, shotguns, and complications!**

**(With a bonus commentary track!)**

Tanimoto walked down the corridor of the upstairs section of the Shirahama household. He noticed one of the doors was ajar. He assumed it was Kenichi's room because it seemed seldom used.

_You must be one of Kenichi's friends…_

"Hmph! Like I would be friends with that idiot" he muttered as continued to Honoka's room

He eventually reached her room and simply stood at the door for a moment. He noticed her lying down in her bed, her head attempting to burrow into a pillow, at least from his point of view. Her drawer drew his attention, as he saw a photo of him. It was of one of their many "dates" they had over the years. All these thoughts took place in a span of one second.

"Honoka" he said

She turned her head and looked at him, her face red with embarrassment.

"Yeah" she whispered softly

"We need to talk" he said even softer

She didn't say anything so he continued

"Look what happened back there, it was an accident. I'm sorry, but I hope you can forgive me."

_WOW that sucked, Tanimoto's conscience thought_

_**I agree, Tanimoto's Yomi conscience retorted**_

Honoka simply looked at him for a while, her eyes never leaving his face. Feeling defeated Tanimoto turned to leave.

"Why are you sorry?"

Tanimoto froze in place.

"Why are you acting like you did something wrong?" said Honoka

"Because I took advantage of our friendship"

"But it didn't bother me"

_What!_

_**WHAT!!**_

"I mean I was confused at first, but I kind of enjoyed it"

Tanimoto wasn't sure if he was hearing her correctly.

"You serious?" he asked, with a little hope in his voice

"I've always liked you Tanimoto, so I'm actually happy you see me as a woman"

_How could I not! Come here Honoka!_

_**Shut up you horny bastard!**_

"I have always seen you as a woman, Honoka" Tanimoto said quietly

He finally turned to look at Honoka and noticed a mischieveous smile.

"Oh really, and now that you have robbed me of my first kiss, what are you going to do about it?"

"Uh…" was all Tanimoto could say

"Don't you like me Natsu-chan?" she asked sweetly

"Yeah, but wont it be kind of weird?"

"Not to me"

And at that Honoka walked up to Tanimoto. He was confused, well until she started kissing him. It seemed to go on forever, as cliché as that sounds. But really it was for around 3 seconds.

Honoka pulled away and began to talk.

"How about you take me to the fair on Sunday and we see how it works out?" she asked, the smile never leaving her face

"O-Okay" he stuttered

"Well then, you can go know, I am going to take a nap"

And with that she pushed him out of her room and closed the door in his face. He was confused but slightly overjoyed. His two sides were dancing the conga in his mind. As he walked down the sairs, with a small smirk on his face, he came face to face with Honoka's father.

"I would like to speak with you" Moto said quietly

It should be noted he had a shotgun in his hands

_**Well, we are screwed**_

---000000---

**Honoka: wow you suck at dialogue**

**Helios: What!**

**Tanimoto: mnfmnf**

**Helios: is he okay?**

**Honoka: he is just a big baby. But that doesn't change the fact your dialogue is only slightly better than… something awful**

**Helios: Screw you!**

**Honoka: I still love you**

**Tanimoto: WHHT?**

**Honoka: I love you too**

**Helios: How is this commentary helping?**

---000000---

Tanimoto found himself in Honoka's living room across from him, sitting in a leather chair, was Honoka's father. He wasn't the most intimidating man, but with a shotgun in his hands… well he wasn't really a threat, mostly due to the fact Tanimoto could now dodge bullets at this point in his training, but it was still unnerving.

"As I see it boy, you and Honoka seem to have some sort of relationship" Moto said

"Correct"

"And what are your intentions?" Moto said, while tightening his grip

"Nothing really. We are going to the fair and we will see where it goes from there"

Tanimoto thought it best if he was honest. God knows what possessed him to do that

"So you two haven't done anything?"

"No!" Tanimoto answered quickly

"Well in any case, I have something to say. If you do anything to hurt my little girl, I will kill you. That's all really. You can go!" Moto said grinning so similarly to Honoka, Tanimoto was scared to death

"Right, I will be seeing you" Tanimoto said hastily backing toward the door

"One more thing"

Tanimoto turned and listened

"You know Kenichi right?"

"Yes" Tanimoto said bitterly

"Could you ask him to visit more? He rarely does and his mother and I miss him" Moto said sadly

Tanimoto looked at him for a moment

"Sure"

And with that Tanimoto left, somewhat confused, but mostly happy.

---000000---

**Helios: Well?**

**Honoka: Still crappy**

**Helios: WHY?**

**Honoka: Learn to right dumbass**

**Helios: When did you become so aggressive?**

**Honoka: wouldn't you like to know?**

**Helios: I would actually**

**Tanimoto: mnfmnf ! (I'm right here!)**

**Helios and Honoka: Shut up!**

**Honoka: by the way, what happened to the cat Kenichi bought?**

**Helios: Oh shit! The cat!**

**Honoka: What a plot hole, see you suck**

**Helios: Readers, I'm sorry! I completely forgot. Just assume the cat was always there, but was unimportant. I truly apologize!**

**Honoka: I forgive you**

---000000---

Kenichi got back to Ryopanzaku around midnight, due to his mental breakdown at the dessert shop. He managed to avoid his masters and snuck into Miu's part of the house. He knocked quietly at the door.

"Miu?"

No answer.

"Miu" he said louder

The door slowly opened revealing a pair of blue eyes staring groggily at him

"Kenichi, its 12 pm, whatever it is cant it wait till morning?"

Kenichi lifted the box holding the kitten up to Miu's eyes

"You sure you want to leave out here in the cold" he asked bemusedly

"A cat for me?"

"Yep!"

She immediately opened the door and hugged Kenichi. He was quite happy, not only because he had got the hug, but also because her "assets" were pressing against him. Unfortunately it caused a nosebleed. A massive one.

"Kenichi, are you okay" Miu asked, extremely concerned

"Oh, I'm fine" Kenichi said, as torrents of blood ran down his nose

"Okay, as long as you're sure. But I have to thank you somehow!"

"That's not necessary"

"I got it! We can go to the fair together on Sunday!"

"Really! Awesome!"

"Well I think we should go to sleep Kenichi, before anyone wakes up"

"Oh yeah, sure, goodnight Miu"

"Goodnight Kenichi!"

She took the cat out of his arms and turned to go back to her room. She stopped however and turned around. She then proceeded to kiss Kenichi on the cheek, much to his surprise. She blushed and ran back into her room.

_Wow! I have a date with Miu!_

Kenichi then received a text message. It was from Renka. If you can't guess what her wish is, then I can't understand you…

_Renka wants me to take her to the fair, I have a date with Miu on the same day, and I already promised Chikage I would take her!_

GODDAMNIT!

"SHUT UP!" cried the masters of Ryopanzaku

The next day Kenichi was in a hospital…

---000000---

**Honoka: So, shoddy writing, bad pacing and glaring plot holes. Yep you're doomed**

**Helios: Enough!**

**Tanimoto: Die both of you**

**You're alive! Cried the universe…**

**Tanimoto: Of course I'm alive. Honoka wrapped me in bandages, for no reason!**

**Helios: you know what I think? I think we should place all commentary in their own chapters. You know, like every two chapters or something**

**Honoka: can the somewhat decent intros and epilogues stay.**

**Helios: Sure**

**Honoka: Okay**

**Chikage: You are all sad**

**Helios: You are all disturbed**

**Tanimoto: You are all dead!**

**What will happen at the fair? Where are the other characters? Is Honoka a bondage obsessed nymphomaniac? Find out next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helios: We are back folks!**

**Honoka: Who are you talking to?**

**Helios: Our readers!**

**Tanimoto: We have readers?**

**Helios: So cruel…**

**Honoka: So what now?**

**Helios: We are going to school!**

…

**Universe: Why?**

**Saleslady: Who knows?**

**Chapter 5**

**School Days! (No, not that game…)**

It was Friday, early into the morning when Tanimoto woke up. As he got dressed, the events of yesterday appeared in his mind. As he began to realize his actions he proceeded to late out a scream. Not a manly scream. It was a scream that if heard directly, would destroy the eardrums with its shrill piercing fury. After the universe stopeed laughing, Tanimoto left his house, slightly flustered. As he darted down the street his two personalities began to converse.

"Good morning Yami half!"

"**Go to hell"**

"Don't we have homework today"

"**Does it matter?"**

"Probably not"

"**This is going to be an extremely annoying day. Kenichi will probably try to eat lunch with us"**

**KENICHI**

Tanimoto hadn't thought about him in awhile. He wondered if Kenichi knew about him and Honoka. Well even if he did, it didn't change things. Besides, even if he objected, Tanimoto could beat him in a fight.

"You mean you think you could win"

"**Yes I could"**

"Right…"

While Tanimoto was losing his grip on sanity he failed to notice a strange creature regarding from behind a corner. You would look at him and think he was not human. And you would be right. This bizarre creature was called Nijima, head of the Shinpaku Alliance (and all its subsidiaries), a group consisting of martial artists like Kenichi. He even has his own font!

"_**Well well, it seems Tanimoto has a lot on his mind. Now I have to find a way to ask him what the problem is"**_

Using techniques better left to aliens and demons, he slowly crept behind Natsu. Before he could, he was lifted of the ground.

"_**Hey stop that!"**_

"Sneaking up on people this early in the Nijima?"

Tanimoto turned around and saw Nijima being held in the air by Ukita and Takeda, two of Kenichi's friends. Ukita was nothing special, but Takeda had skill. However Tanimoto was bothered by how close Nijima had gotten without him noticing. Lately his concentration was elsewhere…

"Good morning Tanimoto" Takeda and Ukita said

"Hmph"

"_**Put me down!"**_

"If you insist Nijima!"

"_**Wait, what are you-"**_

That was all Nijima could get out before Takeda threw him far away, so far infact, he landed in chapter 8. Authors laziness, or creative use of fourth wall breaking? You decide.

"Nice throw Takeda" Tanimoto acknowledged

"A compliment from you, how interesting" Takeda said, stifling a laugh

"Can we just get to school already?" Shouted Ukita

"Right you are Ukita, let's go!" Takeda said while running down the street at high speeds

"Hey Tanimoto, hurry up you slowpoke!" Takeda shouted from a far

"**DESTROY TAKEDA"**

"Or we could beat him in a race" came Tanimoto's good side

"**FINE"**

Tanimoto ran full speed ahead. The only one left was Ukita, who seemed to have been forgotten

"I guess I will be late today" Ukita mumbled as he walked to school

Moral of the story: Ukita needs more screen time because he doesn't do much anymore. And that's sad.

-000000-

School was as one would expect, a bore. Tanimoto sat at his desk waiting for lunch. And waiting. And waiting. After what seemed like eons, the bell rang. And as if on queue Kenichi and Miu walked up to him. Miu was tolerable, but Shirahama pissed him off. Unfortunately he had an appearance to keep up, so any murder on his part would have to wait. Nevertheless he allowed himself one small fantasy in which he decapitated Kenichi…

"_Thats creepy"_

"**Aw come on!"**

"_Honoka's brother!"_

"**Not caring!"**

"Um, Natsu-chan?"

"What?" Tanimoto responded snapping out of his fantasy. And then he realized they were alone in the room and…

"WHO THE HELL IS NATSU-CHAN!" shouted Tanimoto at the top of his lungs before unleashing a flurry of blows at Kenichi. Kenichi, much to his surprise, dodged all of them. He was getting better to Natsu's frustration. He eventually did calm down, after having several sodas forcefed down his throat by Miu, with some assistance from Takeda. Why soda works no one knows. It just does.

"Why do you wig out whenever I call you Natsu-chan?" asked Kenichi

"Because it's too friendly for my taste!"

"But aren't we all friends?" Miu's asked innocently

"Leave them alone honey, those two idiots are going to kill each other eventually" Takeda said in his usual seductive tone. Seductive toward Miu in any case.

"But we are gonna miss lunch, if they don't stop fighting" responded Miu

"Well then why don't we start without them?"

"Well I am pretty hungry"

Miu and Takeda left the room to go up to the roof where they all ate normally. Kenichi and Tanimoto were completely forgotten.

Outside the school Ukita arrived, bringing with him scars, bruises and what appeared to be leeches.

"When did they open that llech farm" thought Ukita as he slowly proceeded to the stairway to the roof. If he was lucky, his friends wouldn't have finished lunch. Which would mean he could see Kisara! His step became livelier at this thought.

-000000-

As Ukita reached the roof he saw all of his friends. He greeted them happily but was confused at their horrified reactions toward him. To be fair greeting someone while looking like you were hit by a truck isn't a way to begin your lunch

"Ukita, what the hell happened man?" Takeda asked, looking extremely concerned

"Oh it was nothing much, I just got attacked by some dogs" Ukita replied sheepishly

"Well if you oka-"

"Who ran me into a bike shop" continued Ukita

"Well we are glad you are fi-"

"Which was next to a leech shop, which led to…"

"WE GET IT" shouted Miu and Takeda

"Only you could get injured that easily" said a voice from above

Ukita looked up, and was promptly smashed into the ground by a foot. But this wasn't just any foot. This was the foot of Kisara, former eighth fist of ragnorok. Ukita didn't mind so much. She did that to him a lot. That's what happens when you have a crush on someone. Or when you have a concussion. Ukita hadn't decided what state of mind he was in at the moment.

"Come on Kisara don't be cruel"

The one who talked was Freya, Kisara's friend and former third fist of ragnorok.

"If he is going to be stupid he deserves an ass kicking" retorted Kisara

"If you say so" Freya said as she helped Ukita of the ground

Miu looked at this and stared at Freya. Freaya noticed and was unnerved somewhat

"What is it?" Freya asked nervously

"Nothing, just noticing what a good friend you are" Miu said slyly

Freya began to blush furiously. While it had only happened recently, Freya had developed a crush on Ukita, and Miu's women intuition knew it. However, Freya knew Ukita like Kisara so she didn't pursue Ukita for the most part.

They all stopped talking when they noticed Tanimoto walking up the stairs looking much more chipper than he had been in the morning. Kenichi was notably absent.

"Tanimoto?" asked Miu

"Yes Miu" Tanimoto answered cheerfully, which was terrifying for those present

"Where is Kenichi?"

"Kenichi who?"

"What did you do to kiddo?" asked Kisara

"Don't worry he is alive"

The group breathed a sigh of relief…

"I just threw him out a window"

…And lost it once more

"YOU WHAT" they screamed

"Where did he land?"

"You do realize our classroom is on the third floor?"

"Can someone give me some food, I haven't eaten anything…"

At this point it was impossible to tell who was saying what as they all shouted in unison. Tanimoto took in stride and began to eat. After a moments consideration the group calmed down and continued eating.

"Hey Miu" said Takeda

"Yeah Takeda"

"Are you going with anyone to the fair on Sunday?" asked Takeda

"Actually I am going with Kenichi" she said shyly

Everyone stopped mid chew and just looked at her. Tanimoto began to think.

"_Well he finally asked her out!"_

"**He probably got her something and she is going with him out of gratitude"**

"_Probably"_ Good side conceded

"**Hey I just thought of something"**

"_What is it?"_

"**If Kenichi is going with Miu and we are going with Honoka, and if Honoka wants to spend time with her brother…"**

"_Yeah, so?"_

"**Wont that mean Kenichi will know we are dating Honoka?"**

…

…

"_**AW COME ON!"**_

Moral: Kenichi's friends are jerks

-000000-

In an alleyway under a school window, Kenichi Shirahama laid there waiting pondering important things. Well, he was really thinking about Miu's assets, but honestly isn't that important. Now you may be wondering why he dosnt stand up. There is a very simple reason. He was stuck. He had landed in a drainage pipe of some sort and could not move. So there he lay waiting for someone to notice him, which given his standing with the student body, was highly unlikely. He then noticed Chikage passing him by.

"Hey Chikage could you help me"

She kept on walking.

"Chikage!"

And walking. So kenichi used his only weapon.

"I will buy you a chocolate cake! A big one!"

Faster than he could believe, he was thrown in the air by Chikage and proceeded to land on the ground.

"It's going to be chocolate. With ice cream." Chikage said slowly

"Understood" Kenichi said

But then Kenichi realized that he had training to do. Which took a load of his mind considering that last time he bought her cake he gained a second job. And at the time he didn't even have a first one.

"But I have training to do today, so maybe tomorrow?" Kenichi asked

"No time, I have to get something to wear for the fair. Plus, I can help you practice in discouraging Renka. I am assuming she asked you to the fair?"

"Damn you are good. That's why you wanted me to take you to the fair! To help me!" kenichi exclaimed

"Sure…" Chikage said, thankful of Renka being Renka.

_Thankful? Why did she feel thankful? because now she had a reason to go with Kenichi? Why did she care?_ Chikage was extremely annoyed by this, so much so that she barely registered what Kenichi was saying.

"Um, Chikage?" Kenichi asked

"What?"

"I asked if you wanted to come with me to my dojo so that you don't have to come over later"

"Yes" Chikage replied rapidly

_I got invited to his house! Well dojo really, but he lives there right? Don't be nervo- Damn it all! Stop thinking like that!_

"Chikage are you okay? You seem to be spacing out lately." Kenichi said with a concerned look on his face

"Yes I am fine. Lets go to your dojo. But we will stop for cake"

"Deal!"

And with that they walked off, completely ignoring the fact that it was only lunch and school wasn't over.

Moral: There is nothing cake cant fix, or something like that… Look it's really hard to come up with this, okay?

-000000-

_Somewhere remote-_

"Hey Kushinda?" said a voice

"Yes?" replied another

"I'm bored, where is One Shadow?"

"How should I know?"

"So do we just stand here?"

"At least until next chapter"

"Next what?"

"Never mind…"

"Can I watch my dvd box set of friends?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP"

**Helios: This was pretty long!**

**Honoka: Microsoft word makes everything look long. Its probably really short.**

**Helios: Why do you do that?**

**Tanimoto: Now you understand my pain**

**Agent #1: Helios Majestus?**

**Helios: Yes?**

**Agent #2: We are with the copyright bureau**

**Helios: And?**

**Agent #1: We noticed you didn't put a disclaimer on Friends**

**Helios: It was just a reference!**

**Agent #2: Tell that to the judge**

**Helios: Wait! Stop!**

**Honoka: What did you do?**

**Agent #1: Trapped him in the ending to the sopranos**

**!**

**What will happen next? Without an author how will the story proceed? For that matter who Is writing thi**


	6. Chapter Mr Frisky

**Tanimoto: So…**

**Honoka: Yeah…**

**Tanimoto: What do we do now?**

**Honoka: We cant use the characters names in the story until Helios gets back right?**

**Tanimoto: Right**

**Honoka: I got it! We continue the story, but we never refer to them by name!**

**Tanimoto: Wont that get confusing?**

**Honoka: Well you can be character #1, my brother can be Love interests brother and so on!**

**Tanimoto: Okay, lets try it!**

**Honoka: We don't need Helios!**

**Saleswoman: Yes you do**

**Chapter Mr. Frisky**

**Tanimoto: Mr. Frisky?**

**Honoka: It's a cat's name!**

**Tanimoto: Right…**

In an unspecified part of town, main character #1 was walking to a donut factory…

**Tanimoto: A donut what?**

**Honoka: Shhh**

To get his new girlfriend some chocolate donuts when he noticed Love interests brother

**Tanimoto: Didn't he go with Yomi member who is really young?**

**Honoka: Don't bring logic into this!**

Love interest brother (Hereby abbreviated as LIB): Hello main character #2!

Main charcter #1: don't you mean #1?

LIB: Whose manga is it

MC #1: At this point who knows?

**Tanimoto: Wait who was that, the mangas main charcter or the fanfic?**

**Honoka: Um…**

MC #2: So, donut factory?

Mc #1 Yeah im buying chocolate ones

Mc #1: Hey did you know they are my sisters favorite?

**Tanimoto: ENOUGH!**

**Honoka: What?**

**Tanimoto: I have no idea who is who anymore!**

**Honoka: Aw come on!**

**Tanimoto: No**

**Honoka: Hey I just realized that we still have our names!**

**Tanimoto: So?**

**Honoka: Well, why weren't our names changed?**

**Tanimoto: Don't say it!**

**Agent #1: Thanks for reminding us**

**MC #1: Goddamnit!**

**Female MC: hey shouldn't you guys arrest yourselves?**

**Agent #1: Why?**

**FMC: Last chapter you referenced the sopranos, didn't you?**

**Agent: Of for the love of…**

**MC: Brilliant FMC!**

**FMC: Which brings me to another point, how do we exist without the author?**

**MC: Aw come on…**

-000000-

**Helios: Hey guys I am back!**

…

**Helios: Guys?**

**Saleswoman: They were wiped out by an existential crisis**

**Helios: Ah, I see**

**Saleswoman: I was unaffected because I am an original**

**Helios: Or are you?**

**Saleswoman: Bastar…**

**Helios: Well shit, I'm all alone**

…

**Helios: What the hell were they writing? Donut shops! **

**Helios: Could you guys ignore this chapter?**

-000000-

_**Next week will be the actual next chapter; sorry if you don't think this was funny. I was just really bored, but that's life. An existence full of unexpected disappointments. Much like this story!**_


	7. Author note

Author Note:

To the few people who actually consider my story worth reading, I have reached a bit of a block. I don't know where this story is going and I have trouble inserting dialogue without seeming blunt. Also I am alarmed at how it is veering toward kenichi. Perhaps I'm better at writing with him. If any of you have any suggestions in terms of what I should do or if you have any advice on improving the dialogue, I would greatly appreciate it. However I will honestly try to have a chapter by the end of the month. In any case I will also write a few other stories if time permits and I look forward to your thoughts on them. Have a nice day,

Heliosmajestus.


	8. Chapter 6

**Helios: Hey guys I'm back!**

**Honoka: Who are you?**

**Helios: You don't remember me?**

**Honoka: You were gone for so long people moved onto better stories.**

**Helios: …**

**Honoka: Welcome back though…**

**Tanimoto: You two get really awkward every now and then…**

Chapter 6  
We need a Yami reference in there just cuz

Tanimoto Natsu had just finished lunch and had left the Shinpaku alliance behind. He enjoyed walking along the rooftops, very peaceful. He spied Kenichi walking with Chikage. He wondered, but let it go soon enough. He was enjoying said walk until someone appeared behind him. He was garbed in black, but it was very shabby looking.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked

"Messenger from Yami" replied the man

"And?" Natsu asked, this time a bit more irritated

"Your prescience is asked for at the base in the city"

"Very well, I will be there. Is that all?" Natsu asked

"Well, have you seen Chikage? I have to tell her as well" The messenger said

Natsu looked at Chikage walking with Kenichi. His being quite good, he noticed something. When Kenichi wasn't looking he saw a slight smile appear on Chikage's face. Kenichi was oblivious of course.

"I have no idea where she is" Natsu replied

"Is that so?" asked the messenger

"Yes. Now may I ask a question?" asked Natsu

"Of course" said the messenger

Natsu released a quick strike with his left arm. The messenger dodged and was suddenly behind Natsu's back. He gripped the young boy's arms and lifted him off the ground. Natsu relaxed his body and used the motion to deliver a kick to the stranger's forehead. At contact, he knew who he was fighting.

"Why are you playing messenger Kajima?" asked Natsu

"I was bored, and wanted to visit this school" the leader of Yomi replied

"Is that right?" Natsu asked glaring at him the whole time

"Yes actually, and don't glare, I'm leaving now" said Kajima in a laughing tone

Kajima patted Natsu on the back, as he turned to leave. He stopped short however.

"What you did for Chikage was nice" said Kajima

"I did nothing" retorted Natsu

But Kajima had already left, leaving Natsu rather irritated. He decided to head to the meeting place, as he had nothing better to do.

-000000-

Kensei Ma was upside down. The reason was that he had been trying peek at Shigure while she was changing. He thought he knew every trap. She had added a new one. It gave a nice view of the area surrounding the dojo though. As he looked at the streets he noticed his disciple Kenichi coming home. He saw a young girl next to her, which surprised him somewhat. As they approached the door, Kensei quickly freed himself and leaped to a hidden spot near the door. As it opened he could hear them talk.

"So what do you think Chikage?" asked Kenichi

"So run down, you would think Yami's rivals would have more income" replied the girl named Chikage

"Do you have to put it so bluntly?" cried Kenichi

The two of them walked to where Kenichi usually practiced. Akisame appeared and told Kenichi to do several exercises. Kensei got in closer to hear them.

"I hope you don't mind if I practice" asked Kenichi

"No problem. Now we have to talk about Renka and Miu" said Chikage

"I know"

"There is no way you can't both of them to the fair, even if I do help" said Chikage

"But I owe Renka, I can't just tell her no" Kenichi said

Kensei had wondered why his daughter had been so happy lately. Kenichi must have been roped by the girl to take her to the fair. He felt a little bad for Kenichi. While he loved his daughter, she could be a bit pushy sometimes. He wondered about this girl though. She had said Yami, and she felt like a martial artist. He wasn't that surprised though. Kenichi was good at making surprising friends.

"Hey Kenichi, can I ask you something?" asked Chikage

"Sure" said Kenichi as he did some very complicated movements which I won't bother describing

"Why don't you mind me being here? I mean I could be spying" asked Chikage

Kenichi stopped his training and looked at Chikage.

"Of course I don't mind! I enjoy having you here!" said Kenichi with a grin on his face

"But-"began Chikage

"And even if you were spying, I wouldn't care. You are my friend after all" said Kenichi

Kensei saw the girls face turn red as she turned her back on Kenichi.

"_Why am I so happy he said that?" thought Chikage_

Kensei decided to introduce himself to her.

"Why hello little one" said Kensei

"Who are you?" said Chikage a little surprised

"Oh hello Master, this is my friend Chikage. Chikage this is Master Ma" said Kenichi

"Kenichi could you go get tea for our guest, she seems parched" asked Kensei

"Uh…sure" said Kenichi suspiciously

As Kenichi walked away, Kensei talked to Chikage.

"So my dear how is Yomi?" asked Kensei

"So blunt, as expected of a Master" replied Chikage

"Don't worry I'm not bothered just making small talk"

"If you say so" said Chikage slowly

"Maybe I should ask a different question?"

"That would be nice" said Chikage

"Alright. How long have you been in love with Kenichi?" asked Kensei mischievously

"That's not" began Chikage, but as if on cue, Kenichi arrived

"Akisame said he didn't want me relaxing, so he said he will make the tea. So what were you guys talking about?" asked Kenichi

Nothing Kenichi, Why don't you keep on training, I will be right back" said Kensei

Chikage stared as Kensei left. She thought of what he had said. He had said she loved Kenichi.

_How foolish. How could I have feelings for Band aid? I mean sometimes he makes me happy but that doesn't mean anything, does it? _

"Hey Chikage come over here, I wanna show you a new move I'm learning!" said Kenichi smiling

As he smiled Chikage felt a weird feeling in her chest. She did not comprehend.

…

But she wanted to.

-000000-

Natsu arrived at a rundown building in the city. The building had its paint peeling off, but no one could mistake the killing intent radiating from it. He entered and was greeted by the masters of Yami.

"You're late"

-000000-

**Honoka: This is your comeback?**

**Helios: Hey I have summer classes!**

**Honoka: Im not even here**

**Helios: Don't worry, you will.**

**Tanimoto: This thing with Yami, its gonna end bad isn't it?**

**Helios: Yeah**


	9. Chapter 7

**Helios: Hi folks, before the chapter begins I wanna send big thanks to all those who sent me advice while I was away. In particular I want to thank my most prolific reviewers****, Zidlijan**** and ****Mademoiselle le Chat, ****who reviewed pretty much every chapter. But really, I'm glad many of you enjoy it, and I will try to have one more during Thanksgiving break.**

**Honoka: Just hurry up with the story fool.**

Chapter 7

Yami afternoon with Honoka

Honoka was having a bad day. Her school finished early and left her with nothing to do, especially with Kenichi nowhere to be found. As she walked down an empty street hoping something would fall from the sky to entertain her, something did. (Not Nijima, cause he is still flying over chapter 8) Out of nowhere Natsu dropped down in front of her. She would be shocked, but considering how long she knew Natsu, she wasn't affected

"Natsu, where'd you come from?" Honoka asked

"Honoka? I didn't notice you were here" Said Natsu

This could not have come at a worse time for Natsu. Since his master rarely associated with Yami, he was often at their beck and call. Today was no different.

_Few hours ago_

_Tanimoto stood in front of a man dressed with a creepy mask. They happened to be in a warehouse but that isn't a concern_

"_So Tanimoto, how are you?" asked Silcardo Jennazad, one of the Nine fists_

"_What do you want?" asked Natsu_

"_Ah don't be so mad"_

"_I am not in the mood" replied Natsu testily_

"_Okay fine, I need you to get something. An artifact from Tidat that was stolen from my country and I want it back."_

"_And why does a disciple need to go?" asked Natsu_

"_Because I'm lazy and I am being chased by assassins, who will go after you when they can't find me"_

"_What?"_

"_Bye Natsu-chan" said Silcardo as he disappeared _

_Tanimoto stood alone in a warehouse before shouting; "Why does everyone call me Natsu-chaaaaaann!"_

**Present time**

As Tanimoto stood there, remembering things in order to give us exposition, he realized that Honoka was staring at him during said mental breakdown. He then realized that assassins (if they were real), would kill his sorta girlfriend if he left her there so…

"Hey Honoka, wanna go to the museum?" asked Tanimoto

"Sure!" said Honoka happily

Honoka was not expecting this. Was this their first date. Why a museum? Should they hold hands? As numerous questions filled her head, she realized she had been picked up by Natsu, who was carrying her and jumping across the rooftops.

"Natsu why are you carrying me?" asked Honoka

"So we can get there early, it gets crowded later on" said Natsu

_Do think she will believe that? asked Natsu good side_

**I admit, it's a bit of a stretch replied his Yami half**

"Okay Natsu!" replied Honoka happily

"_**Wow, we are awesome" replied both sides at once**_

At the museum

The museum was huge. Simple description sure, but the thing took up so much space you would swear it is some sort of military building. Despite its size, it had been having monetary problems, but that would all change with their new crown jewel, a literal one by the way. Recently acquired (read; stolen) from Tidat by treasure hunters, it was drawing quite a buzz in the ancient artifact circuit. People where coming all over the world to see it, securing the museum for several more years.

At least that's what the curator of the museum thought. He was so happy he even hired a new assistant who had recently left her job at a dessert shop! She was currently at her desk working on several transfer documents. He walked over to her, just to see how she was doing.

"So how are those documents coming along?" asked the curator

"Im not working on any documents" said his assistant, whose name escaped him

"Then what are you working on?"

"Complaints to my boss" said the assistant

"What have I done?" asked the bewildered curator

"Not you, my other boss" said the assistant, as she went back to work

"Oh, alright then" said the curator

_Wait a minute, thought the curator_. However he forgot about that as he noticed someone enter the museum. This man in particular was very unassuming, but well known in the art world. The curator rushed to greet him.

"Ah Koetsuji-sensei, a pleasure as always!" said the curator

Akisame Koetsuji was a well-known artist and philosopher. As well as Kenichi's Jujitsu master, but I doubt that important in this story.

"Please, no need to be so formal" said Akisame

"To someone like you, I must show my respect. I am assuming you are here to see the crown jewel?" asked the curator

"Indeed I am" said Akisame

"Well then follow me, it's in the royal treasures section" said the curator as he led Akisame into the depths of the museum.

At the same time Tanimoto and Honoka entered the museum. Honoka had been rather quiet all the way there, thanks in no small part that she was being held in the arms of her boyfriend…which pressed her nose to his chest almost knocking her out.

"Honoka are you okay?" asked Natsu as he put Honoka down

"Yeah, just oxygen deprived" snapped Honoka

"Nevermind that, is there anywhere in the museum you want to go to?" asked Natsu

_Why is he in such a hurry" thought Honoka. Maybe he was nervous? As she looked at the directory, one the displays caught her eye._

"Hey Natsu, lets go to the old movies gallery" said Honoka

"Why would they have an old-" began Natus, but he noticed that section was on the same floor as the royal tresures section, which he assumed (correctly, due to plot convenience) a Tidat artifact might be held.

"Sure Honoka, lets go" said Natsu as he began walking toward the stairs to the apporopriate floor, when he noticed Honoka hadn't moved.

"Honoka, whats wrong" asked Natsu

Honoka turned birght red, and tried to speak, eventually being able to quietly say;

"Could we hold hands while we are here? It is a date after all"

"Oh" said Natsu

He reached for her hand and cupped it in his, and the slowly walked together, a little awkward at first, but quite happy.

At the entrance of the museum

Two men stood at the entrence dressed in pitch black clothing. One carried a Katar, the other a falchion. Both were rather irritated, as they had ran quite a bit.

"So where is Jennazad?" asked the one with the Katar

"Don't know, but he was talking to that blond kid, so im thinking he might know something" said the other

"Sound logic" whispers the other

And so they entered the museum, completely correct in their assumptions, because why the hell not.

**Honoka: Well, at least I was in this chapter**

**Helios: Bitter?**

**Honoka: You have no idea**

**Assistant: And yet I work at the museum**

**Helios: Silence my creation!**

**Assistant: Is that right?**

**Dumbass Helios: That's right… did my name change?**

**Awesome Assistant: Maybe**

**Dumbass Helios: change it back!**

**Awesome Assistant: next chapter… maybe**

**Honoka: See you soon folks!**


End file.
